New Blood
by cass of the east
Summary: WWE AU FanFic. I only have standard channels so i don't have the wrestling channel so i've decided to make up my own WWE story lines, this one follows ECWTNA, In SYNC with my other Fics ‘Rocky's RAW' and 'My Title'. Reviews Even bad ones Welcome Thanx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ECW 7th Nov '06 

"On Cyber Sunday, all the buzz was about the new faction that decimated Show because he didn't listen to me." Paul Heyman started at the top of the show with the Big Show standing next to bandaged up who shifted uncomfortably as Heyman scolded him. "But no! the biggest news is that ECW has bought out and merged with one of WWE's biggest competitors Total Non-Stop Action, TNA." Cheers came from around the stadium. Music hit and Sting came out followed by LAX and Chris Sabin, All wore gold around there waist.

"Good to se ya Giant." Sting laughed at the Big Show.

"Now, Now calm down, For all of you who don't know but this is Sting, the NWA World heavy weight Champion." Heyman announced as the fans deafened the Extremists. "These two are Homicide and Hernandez, LAX the NWA tag team Champions of the world" More cheers. "But will now be known as the ECW Tag Team Champions." For this were some boos and some Cheers but Sting and Show both looked at Heyman Confused. "This is the X-Division Champion Chris Sabin, But the Title will now be the ECW Television Title." Heyman smiled as the crowd were still fifty-fifty on this merger. "Now I know what you're thinking and that is, Which title is the top title, Big Show's ECW World title or Stings TNA World Heavy weight." HE paused allowing more cheers and boos and Sting chants and Big Show Roars. "Well, when big show tossed me off and disregarded my orders he sealed it, his title is now the ECW HARDCORE Title" lots of cheers. "And Stings will be, The ECW World Heavy weight title, The Top title" Big Show looked angry at Paul Heyman. "Back off, Show, I'm Not finished." Heyman walked back and addressed the crowd. "Later on tonight, Chris Sabin will defend his new title, in a four way first fall to a finish match, including Sabin, Christian, Matt Striker and Balls Mahoney" The crowd was electric through out with excitement. "Then after that in a Tables match for the ECW Tag Team Titles will be LAX vs The Dudley boys vs CM Punk + Sandman vs the Brooklyn Brawler + Tommy Dreamer" More cheers at the sound of the returning Dudleys. "in the main event will be Sting Vs Test for the ECW World Heavy Weight title." This one earned boos from the fans knowing Test is Heymans men. "But right here right now in a 6 man quarter of an hour time limit Hardcore match for Big Shows title, will be Show Vs Monster Abyss Vs Sabu Vs Raven Vs Hardcore Holly Vs Rhyno." This earned many a cheers. But before Big Show could catch Heyman, Rhyno's music sounded as Rhyno emerged his Music stopped and A small man came out.

"_Joey who's this" _Tazz asked his commentating partner.

"_I don't Believe It, it's Mike Tenay." _ Joey erupted back.

"Heyman, you may think your are the Messiah but when you merged two companies on Sunday you lost all power and the board have decided that I shall stop you making wrong decisions." The Crowd roared as the former Commentator stood firm "But all the matches were good. "But I think that there should be another match. A Number one contender's match for Stings or soon to be Test's title between, three times TNA wrestler of the year AJ Styles and Mr Tuesday Night Rob Van Dam." More Cheers came. "Now get the Wrestlers out here for the Hardcore match."

Show Vs Abyss Vs Sabu Vs Rhyno Vs Hardcore Holly Vs Raven

Sabin Vs Christian Vs Matt Striker Vs Balls Mahoney

RVD Vs AJ Styles

Hernandez + Homicide (LAX) vs Brother Ray + Brother Devon (The Dudley boys) vs CM Punk + Sandman vs the Brooklyn Brawler + Tommy Dreamer

Sting Vs Test

The Big Show was bloody and beaten but had just delivered the show stopper to Sabu getting the pin fall.

"Big show has the title with 8:36 left on the clock. Abyss has been the champion along with Sabu only once but this is the big shows third stint in this match as the champ." The announcer rang out as Big Show smiled as he gorilla pressed Sabu over the top rope onto Abyss. Show turned straight into 'The Gore' from Rhyno.

"_1,,2,,3 Rhyno has the belt" _Joey announced at the same time as the announcer.

"_Rhyno Watch out for…Too Late" _Tazz chuckled as Rhyno celebrated but got caught in the Raven effect leading to Rhyno's short stint as champion.

"Come on bird boy" Holly said as he kicked Raven who started his own come back they traded blows for a while and Raven tried to get leverage by bouncing off the ropes but ran straight into the Black hole slam. "Aargh hell" Hardcore Holly cursed as abyss scored the fall and turned his sights on him. "Hey you dumb ass up here." Holly jumped up then Ducked low using his speed to get in between his legs for the Alabama Slam. "Yes!" Hardcore holly was now the champ with only 6:24 to go.

"Let's go Bob" Show swung a chair but missed allowing Holly to grab it off him and clatter the Big Show's skull sending the big man down.

"Hey" Holly turned to see Sabu flying threw the air drop kicking the steel chair into the nose of Holly. "Ref Count".

"Sabu has won the title" Sabu heard him begin but saw the Big Show rising and had to drown it out. Show caught the chair Sabu tossed him then side stepped the drop kick to him letting Sabu fall harmlessly to the floor, allowing Big Show to bring the chair crashing on Sabu's throat.

"I'll show you all" He shouted to the fans leaving the five challengers down in the ring retrieving Sabu's hardcore title and came back into the ring, Rhyno was first up then first down by the belt, then Raven got up the got knocked down, followed by Abyss, Hardcore, then finally Sabu. "You all want it so bad you've had it." He roared as he set up a table in the corner of the ring priming Sabu to go through it but at the last minute he turned to see Rhyno Charging for the Gore, Show threw Sabu away and dodged making Rhyno miss him but Crash into a deranged Holly into the Table injuring both competitors. Show Laughed and Turned into a Black whole slam from Abyss who then rolled under the bottom rope and under the ring apron searching for something. While he was down there, Sabu climbed up to the tope turnbuckle and delviered an Arabian legdrop to the down Big Show he stood up slowly but was put back down by Raven and a 2x4 round his head then Raven locked in the crossface chicken wing making the Arabian superstar tap out. But before the ring announcer could even finish his segment Rhyno had Gored Raven and pinned him, making the announcer to start again. Rhyno Began to laugh but was rolled up by Sabu for the three count.

"….2:57 left" Sabu breathed heavilyas he conted Hardcore still through a table, Raven outside the ring, Big show down in the center, he turned to see Rhyno try to gore him but Sabu leapt over the War machine and he ended up spearing the ringpost.

"Where is Abyss?" Was the last thought on his mind as a long chain was rapped around his neck. Causing him to pass out.

"_My gosh Joey, Abyss just destroyed Raven by powerbombing him threw two tables, Annihilated Rhyno by Suplexing him onto the guard rail, Broke Sabu by back dropping him threw two standing chairs, squished Hardcore Holly by Black Hole slamming Show on top of him, then Chained the Big Show by well Chaining him up." _Tazz said as Abyss hand was held in victory at the top of the entrance.

"_I don't know how Tazz, But Abyss beat five other men for fifteen minutes, which means to me that he is Extreme." _Joey Smiled as EMTs ran to the ring.

Matt Striker was standing over an unconscious Balls Mahoney, after Chris Sabin had hit Balls with the Cradle Shock. The Sandman's music suddenly started to play so Matt Striker grabbed the referee and started pointing towards the entrance, allowing Rebecca a ECW Diva slide a steel chair, with the letters ECW sprayed on, to Balls Mahoney who smashed the incoming Chris Sabin to the floor with it then cracked a cowering Striker from behind and with the ref distracted at the entrance he slid the chair back to Rebecca, but he turned straight into Christian with the title, knocking Balls down with Christian hiding the title in between there bodies. The ref counted and raised Christians hand in victory as he was announced the New ECW T.V. Champion.

The Battle of RVD and AJ Styles is one for match of the year with all the athleticism but in after fifteen minutes Heyman's personal guard rushed out ruining the match by pounding on RVD. When AJ Styles helped his opponent, Mike Knox ran to the ring and layed into the former TNA man but eventually Knox and the two security officers fell to the skill and agility of AJ and RVD making an angry Big Show come and relieve that anger by show stopping both of them resulting the match as a no contest.

The tag team Tables match was brutal, the first to be eliminated was Brooklyn brawler with CM punk doing a tornado DDT through a table leaning against the ropes. Next was CM punk by the Runt Dudley, Spike, he did his Dudley dog through a table presumably jealous of the success the small competitor has. After that it was half of the defending champs Homicide as Sandman used his Singapore cane to beat everyone then Senton bombed him through a table. The Team of Tommy dreamer and Brooklyn Brawler was the first team to be eliminated as Devon and Ray did a power bomb off the turnbuckle through a nearby table with the ECW original Dreamer. A surprise team of Hernandez and Sandman flap jacked Brother Ray through a table. Striker got his revenge by distracting Sandman long enough for Hernandez to Flap jack him through a table. Finally Hernandez was beaten by the classic 3-D through the table as Ray came back to the ring to help out a bit.

Test was totally outclassed in the match and was stinger splashed followed by the Scorpion death lock to make him tap out, Even with Knox's interference Sting's handy bat made a re-emergence to level the playing field.

"_Well that's it what an edition of ECW with the merger of a company and several new title's plus many up and coming superstars, like AJ styles." _Joey Styles said.

"_Yeah but no relation, That's it for us I'm Tazz this is Joey Styles see ya next week on ECW on Sci FI" _Tazz signed off.

Show 3 Vs Abyss 3 Vs Sabu 2 Vs Rhyno 2 Vs Hardcore Holly 1 Vs Raven 2 Abyss Won

Sabin Vs Christian Vs Matt Striker Vs Balls Mahoney Christian Won: Balls Lost

RVD Vs AJ Styles No Contest

Hernandez 7 + Homicide 3 (LAX) vs Brother Ray 5 + Brother Devon (The Dudley boys) vs CM Punk 2 + Sandman 6 vs the Brooklyn Brawler1 + Tommy Dreamer 4 Dudleys won

Sting Vs Test Sting Won


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 14th Nov '06

Sandman Vs Striker

Tag Team Championships ,, Dudleys (Brother Ray + Brother Devon) Vs LAX (Homicide + Hernandez)

Extreme Diva contest ,, Kelly Kelly Vs Christy Hemme Vs Rebecca Vs Jackie Gayda Vs Ariel Vs Gail Kim

Ron Killings Vs 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels

Extreme Rules ,, RVD + AJ Styles Vs Knox + Test

""""""""""""""""""""

"Ladies and Gentlmen, I was informed by Mike Tenay that I didn't have my power anymore around here" Paul Heyman began "So to clear up any thing, I am the messiah and I have all the power, it's just that if the board of directors disagree Mike Tenay is there voice and can override some matches." Heyman frowned then smiled. "But in cases like tonight where his rental car got lost finding the arena" Heyamn gave an innocent laugh. "He can't override me, but I'm not a bad guy I can wait" Heyman left the ring as Matt Striker approached for the first match.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Sandman was dominating the former school through out the match, Suddenly the former TNA star Alpha Male tried to interrupt leading to the ECW original using his signature Singapore cane on both, Monty Brown and Matt Striker causing a disqualification.

""""""""""""""""""""""

This supposed tag team match turned into a six man tag team match as Spike Dudley and Konan accompanied there respective teams and brawled in between each other causing enough distraction for the 3-D on Homicide to get the Dudleys to retain their title's.

""""""""""""""""""""""

The Extreme Diva contest was dominated as Ariel's jealousy of Kelly Kelly paired off those two and Jackie and Christy squared off leaving the inexperienced Rebecca to tap out to Gail Kim's armbar scissors stretch, Christy then did a head lock takedown and got up into Falcon Arrow from Gail leaving Jackie to the same fate, Kelly Kelly got double teamed and finally pinned by Gail. Ariel did her best but Gail's armbar scissors stretch made her tap.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a physical bout by Trooth and high flying defence by the fallen angel but in he end Ron Killings couldn't slow him down long enough leaving Daniels to finish him with the BME

"""""""""""""""""""""

"My God AJ Styles and Rob Van Dam have put there bodies on the line and destroyed Knox and Test" Joey declared. 

"_Yeah Styles now all they need to do is cover" _Tazz replied as the four men rose to their feet. _"What why is he here?"_

"_It's Jeff Jarrett, Tazz" _Joey said excitedly as an urban cowboy with a guitar slid into the ring and cracked Styles over his head with Jarrett's Guitar. Knox grabbed RVD and Atomic dropped him for Test to big boot Mr Tuesday Night. _"It's all legal Tazz thanks to the Extreme Rulez" _Then all of the lights went out and a crow called the lights came on and Sting busted through the ring bat in hand.

"_Sting just clobbered Mike Knox's ribs and busted his bat around Test's head." _Tazz yelled as it happened.

Jarrett ran out the ring leading Sting with him and they both went through the arena, leaving the match where Knox stood up, same time as AJ but got him up for a powerbomb then hooked his arms and bamb! Into a race first pieldriver. RVD went up top and delivered a five star frog splash to Knox to get the win.

"_Well Styles look at that looks like Jarrett has stirred up Sting and AJ+ RVD get another one up on Heyman" _Tazz smiled.

"_Yes Tazz, Can't wait for next week to see what happens." _Joey finished

"""""""""""""""

Sandman Vs Striker ,, Striker Won Sandman DQ

Tag Team Championships ,, Dudleys (Brother Ray + Brother Devon) Vs LAX (Homicide + Hernandez),, Dudleys won Ray pin Homicide

Extreme Diva contest ,, Kelly Kelly4Vs Christy Hemme2Vs Rebecca1Vs Jackie Gayda3 Vs Ariel5 Vs Gail Kim ,, Gail Kim won

Ron 'The Trooth' Killings Vs 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels ,, Chris Daniels won

Extreme Rules ,, RVD + AJ Styles Vs Knox + Test ,, RVD Pin Knox


	3. Chapter 3

ECW 21st Nov '06

Tag team Extreme Rulez ,, Rhyno + Raven Vs AJ Styles and RVD

Shark Boy Vs CM Punk

Six man tag Extreme rules ,, Dudleys (Spike, Ray, Devon) Vs LAX (Konan, Hernandez, Homicide)

No1 contender T.V. ,, Balls Mahoney Vs 'The fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels Vs Lance Hoyt Vs Kevin Thorn

Extreme Gauntlet ,, Sting Vs ???

"""""""""""""""""""

AJ Styles was out of his depth to begin with in this extreme environment but soon got used to the weapons, that was until Test and Knox came down to help the hardcore veterans Raven and Rhyno who could of won with out the interference but that didn't matter because with the help Rhyno was able to Gore AJ into a trash receptacle which was wedged in the turnbuckle. The attack went on after the match as well Rhyno and Raven left as Jarrett and Striker came to begin the assault, Sabu and Sting ran down to save them but a very upset Big Show came down causing Sabu and Sting to grab AJ and RVD and run.

""

In Shark boy's first match on ECW he wanted to impress, which he did but unfortunately hi didn't win as CM Punk locked in a triangle choke lock squeezing the life out of shark boy and ground him until he tapped out.

""

In this grudge match of the teams in looked like once again LAX was found waning as Homicide was Dudley dogged by spike while Konan was given the 3-D letting Spike Pin the leader of the Latino team.

""

Christian was at ring side for this match as his title will be on the line against the winner. Kevin Thorn seemed hell bent on showing up The Fallen Angel and that was a battle which wouldn't be resolved that night as Lance Hoyt proved his dominance as he sent Kevin thorn to the outside with a gutwrench powerbomb, then discarded Balls with a tilt-the-world-backbreaker and pinned Christopher Daniels after a sit down powerbomb but Balls got back up only to be put down with a stalling vertical suplex followed by a huge 450 splash. TO let Lance Hoyt stare down the TV champion Christian.

""

"Ladies and Gentlemen for interrupting last week, Sting is to be punished with an Extreme gauntlet starting now." Paul Heyman announced as the ECW World heavy weight champion was in the ring and Test came out.

Once again Test was out classed even though his ruthlessness keep him in the match and once again Knox tried to get involved but this time Sabu stopped him allowing Test to Tap out to the Scorpion Death Lock. Sabu then rolled Knox in and Sting began to stalk him but as the bell sounded Big Show came down and started a colossal battle, Big show was using his power and Sting was using his speed and finally Sting did the Scorpion death drop and locked in the Death Lock to make another tap out.

Sting was wiped and couldn't believe it as Abyss came out, he tried his best and even beat Abyss back enough to get to try a Scorpion Splash but was caught in the black hole slam, Big show was upset a dragged Steve out and Show stoppered the Champ DQing Abyss who charged out and started to attack big show which went through out the arena. Sting clambered in the ring as Knox came back out to face him in the fourth match. Knox laughed as Sting was nursing himself but it was a ploy and rolled up Knox getting the win.

Sting smiled as he saw his fifth and final opponent, Jeff Jarrett, but Knox tried arguing with the ref distrcting him long enough for Test to attack but he was beaten back until Jarrett's guitar smashed over Sting's skull making Test and Knox leave allowing Jeff to pick up the win.

"""""""""""""""""""

Tag team Extreme Rulez ,, Rhyno + Raven Vs AJ Styles and RVD ,, Rhyno won Styles lost

Shark Boy Vs CM Punk ,, CM Punk won

Six man tag Extreme rules ,, Dudleys (Spike, Ray, Devon) Vs LAX (Konan, Hernandez, Homicide) ,, Spike pin Konan

No1 contender T.V. ,, Balls Mahoney Vs 'The fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels Vs Lance Hoyt Vs Kevin Thorn ,, Lance Hoyt Pin Balls Mahoney

Extreme Gauntlet ,, Sting Vs Test, Big Show, Abyss, Knox, Jarrett ,, Jarrett pin Sting


	4. Chapter 4

Ecw 28th Nov '06

T.V. Title ,, Christian Cage Vs Lance Hoyt

CM Punk Vs Sanjay Dutt

Tables match ,, Non title ,, Dudleys (Ray + Devon) Vs AJ Styles and RVD

Hardcore title ,, Abyss Vs Big Show

Extreme rules ,, Sabu Vs Sting

""""""""""""""

Christian came down to the ring to address his peeps. "This merger is a joke, by Paul Heyman and his crew. Well I'm boycotting it by jumping ship to Raw in '07, You can't keep talent like us Paul." With that the number 1 contender for Christians title came down the ramp. "Come on Lance, your better than ECW" as Christian got booed Hoyt stormed the ring and the match started.

Lance Hoyts ability is nothing to laugh at especially combined with his power but Christian wasn't the champion for no reason and as Hoyt went for a release german suplex Christian landed on his feet hooked Lances arms and delivered the unprettier for the win.

""

Sanjay Dutt was in the ring awaiting CM Punk who arrived with a microphone. "What Christian said was true this merger was a joke." He got boos from the crowd but continued. "I mean I can have a great match anyone and now Mr. Heyman brought all the talent to me." The Straight Edged extremist slid into the ring and started his match with Sanjay Dutt.

Sanjay did well to keep up with CM Punk but just as Sharkboy before him fell to the

anaconda vice.

""

As punish for disrespecting Paul Heyman, he put RVD and Styles in tables macth against the masters, The Dudley boys.

It started it out fine but AJ is still not used to such violent matches and its hard to keep up, half way through the match Test came out and distracted Styles which led to a confrontation outside the ring and RVD getting attacked by Spike who was eventually knocked down but as Van Dam turned he got 3-D'd threw a table. Styles was late but still gave it his all even delivering a super styles clash onto Devon he also tried to side slam back breaker Brother Ray through a table but it didn't go through.

"Out the way" Came a call from Behind former Mr TNA and as he ducked he saw a Mr Tuesday night frog splash The elder Dudley through a table leaving only Devon Dudley versus AJ Styles. Devon although he had experience couldn't contend with AJ and his phenomenal abilities but Spike once again got involved which led to RVD coming back out followed by test and Brother Ray which ended up with Styles being powerbombed off the top rope threw a table.

""

Now is a rematch for the ECW Hardcore Championship between Big Show and Abyss. It was a powerhouse match with both trying to out power the other or just trying to do more damage with weapons. Although Abyss didn't win he retained the title as the twenty minute time limit ran out ending in an automatic retain. Big Show was furious and started attacking random things.

""

"Don't tell me about show please" Paul Heyman asked down his phone as he was walking through a corridor. "Yes" Kenny Dykstra of the spirit squad stood in front of him.

"Did you see Raw the other week where me and my squad destroyed The Game and his faction for Mr McMahon." Kenny asked

"Yeah" Heyman said it like he was speaking to a knucklehead.

"Well we could do that for you, we are the future extremists willing to spill blood our own or someone else's." Kenny smiled sadistically

"Yo New Blood, quiet" Scott D'Amore interrupted "Paul, I can call you Paul Right? Good me and the rest of team Canada need you to be more urgent in involving us in ECW you no push us into at least high mid card status." The coach of the Canadians said as if it was obvious.

"You no what. At Survivor Series for ECW Contracts it will be the Spirit Squad versus Team Canada all who are not eliminated are in. oh yeah Extreme rules" Heyman walked between the two and into his private office.

""

Sting in his new hybrid garbs brought his baseball bat with him to the ring as well as his World Heavy weight title. But as Sabu entered with a dumpster of foreign objects and other various tools including tables, ladders and chairs his face sort of dropped to disbelief as he prepared for one helluva battle.

i!i

Sting was putting in a performance like no other but couldn't use weapons like Sabu. But the battle was far from over as Sting used his superior strength and speed. Althougth he wasn't as agile as the Arabian extremist he did keep up.

Sabu gained some advantage by electric chair dropping Sting onto the ring ropes and as the bloodied champion turned into Sabu he was able to face buster the champ and do a coast to coast with a steel chair. But only got a two count.

As he lifted the former WCW man up he was tripped and got locked into the Scorpion death lock. But Sabu isn't one just to give up as continued to worm and slither over to the ropes in excruciating pain and as he did he didn't wait for Sting to let go he clambered to the second rope then to third putting more pressure on his back but he didn't care he used his body as a rubber band and sling shotted Sting over the ropes backwards. Soon they both recovered with Sabu on the apron and Sting standing but for long as Sabu did a head scissors takedown threw the ECW announcing table.

Both Extremists rolled into the ring and unsteadily rose to there feet, Sabu was first up alas that was not a good thing as Kevin Thorn threw the Arabian into the path of a Trash Can shot from a new comer to both TNA and ECW Vampiro. While that was going on Sting went to help his opponent but was crushed by guitar from a returning Gangrel. Three Wrestling Vampires. A forth wrestler who no one knew came down next to Jeff Jarrett and spray painted on Sting it read : The Second Coming.

As they left Sabu rolled an arm across sting to pick up the win which stunned the vampires, reject and the reject singer as they left.

"""""""""""""

T.V. title ,, Christian Cage Vs Lance Hoyt ,, Christian won

CM Punk Vs Sanjay Dutt ,, CM punk won

Tables match ,, Non title ,, Dudleys (Ray 2 + Devon) Vs AJ Styles 3 and RVD 1 ,, Dudleys won

Hardcore title ,, Abyss Vs Big Show ,, Time out Abyss retains

Extreme rules ,, Sabu Vs Sting ,, Sabu won pin Sting


	5. Chapter 5

ECW 5th December

Tag Team No1 contender match ,, Hernandez + Homicide (LAX) Vs Gangrel + Vampiro Vs New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg + Bad Ass Billy Gunn) Vs Mystery Team

CM Punk Vs Chris Sabin

Hardcore title ,, Abyss Vs Rhyno Vs Sabu Vs Raven

Jeff Jarrett Vs Sandman

Six Man Tag ,, Big Show, James Storm, Chris Harris Vs RVD, AJ Styles, Christian

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Oh you Didn't Know"_ The crowd roared. "_Your ass better call somebody!"_ Road Dogg and Billy Gunn started there old school entrance. "ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls, children of all ages. ECW proudly presents to you, the future Tag team champions of the wuuurld, 'The Road Dogg' Jesse James and 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, 'The New Age Outlaws'" Road Dogg finished up as Homicide and Hernandez approached the ring.

"Tazz, in the ring right now are arguably the best tag team in the world, The new age outlaws" Joey smiled as now Gangrel and Vampiro accompanied by Kevin Thorn entered.

"Totally Agree, and that Road Dogg was on TNA with Truth and Gunn had a dismal singles career so this is there reunion, Styles" Tazz replied as Heyman entered to announce his mystery team.

"ECW fans, im not as good as this as you 'Road Dogg' But I know some one who is" With that the music of former Smackdown Star, Ken Kennedy.

"it will be an honour to beat you six men and I will because I am Ken Kennedy!" he smiled as a roar emerged from the stage for 'The Alpha Male' to enter as his partner.

!i!

You might not like the brash cockiness of Mr Kennedy but his wrestling skills are undeniable as he proved his worth while he cleared the ring of both Vampiro and Gangrel. Hernandez tried to attack him but Ken's one night partner 'The Alpha Male' joined the fray, leaving Homicide to get Fame Asser'd by Billy and Road Dogg to attack Kennedy getting the New Age Outlaws the number one contender shot.

""

Chris Sabin, the former TNA X-Division champion and former ECW TV Champion was confident before he stepped in the ring but when he stepped out he was in pain, pain from the Anaconda Vise which made him tap out to the Straight Edged extremist.

""

"That's right Teddy you heard me, Mr Kennedy has issued a future of the sport challenge at Survivor series" Paul Heyman smiled into his cell phone. "So get two Smackdown superstars who you think will change the future of this industry…and I'll get onto Rocky" Paul nodded to a anxious Ken Kennedy standing next to him who celebrated after the nod. "Yea,….Holla Holla" Paul put the phone down. "It's on to men from each brand representing the future." Heyman smiled sinisterly to him.

"Who will be the other Extremist, Sir" Ken asked.

"Leave it to me." Heyman left Kennedy's dressing room to see face to face or should I say eyes to bosom with Trinity. "Excuse me" his speech was drawn out so he could get precious oogling time.

"Paul," Trinity began. "Little Guido, has asked me to give you an offer you cuddnt refuse" She smiled as she lead him away.

""

The Hardcore Match was brutal especially with Big Show on the entrance ramp watching Abyss' every move.

Raven and Rhyno worked as a cohesive unit to negate the power of Abyss and to keep the Homocidal, Genocidal, Suicidal Sabu grounded. Eventually though Rhyno gored the unsuspecting Raven and tried to pin, Sabu saved Abyss' title. Rhyno then Grabbed Sabu by his hair setting him up for a piledriver alas it wasn't to be as Abyss wrapped a steel chair around the back of Rhyno dropping him momentarily.

Abyss then stood the chair up and did the almost identical move to Sabu as he did in his ECW debut.

"_The Back Drop onto a set up chair, poor Sabu! I think his night is over." _Joey was ecstatic.

Abyss turned just in time to see Rhyno charge him, it failed as Abyss scooped deep and turned it into a black whole slam.

Raven was upon Abyss before the ref could make the one count but with out Rhyno Abyss' strength was to strong and it ended up with Raven getting caught in a chokeslam.

This was the Queue for the big show to make his presence felt and stormed the battling with Abyss, meanwhile Raven and Rhyno were now back to the vertical base and slugging each other.

Big Show caught Abyss ready for the show stopper but before he could finish it Sabu sprung onto the the ropes leapt across the ring and delivered a dropkick with a steel chair in-between them. Knocking Show and Sabu out of the ring.

"I think he was aiming for both of them then, but then again I don't know what's in his messed up head….actually I don't wanna know." Tazz laughed.

"Rhyno then gored Raven for the second time tonight." Bu wasn't able to cover for Abyys tossing him aside allowing himself the victory and the title defence.

""

Paul Heyman appeared on the big screen. "Ladies and Gentleman." He addressed the crowd very sombre. "At Survivor series….it will be Team Canada Vs The Spirit Squad and Against Little Guido's unemployed associates, The F.B.I. the best performers will get the contracts." The screen went blank.

""

Jeff Jarrett versus ECW original Sandman, was all hyped due to Jeff Jarretts new mouth piece, Jim Cornette, Promoting the match as prelude to Sting's demise and Double J is going to do to Sting the same thing as he did to Sandman.

Jim Cornette was ringside for this match in the commentators booth with Tazz and Joey. Kevin Thorn and Shannon Moore accompanied Jeff to the ring for this match, so Sandman was seemingly overwhelmed.

Jeff was showing his Technical capabilities while Sandman used his bar room brawl style tactics. It was a close match until both men reached for their signature weapon when the referee got knocked over from a reversed figure four leglock. When both men turned around Shannon Moore pulled Jarrett out of there allowing Kevin Thorn to hit Sandman from behind with his cane. The Referee saw this and called for the bell as it was not an extreme rulez match.

""

RVD and AJ Styles were in the ring looking a bit roughed up after the last few weeks but Christian was relaxing looking fresh and fine, that was until 'America's Most Wanted' Came out ready to prove themselves to the ECW faithful but they waited for the Big Show to enter but when he was meant to come out Larry Zybsko emerged.

"Christian you might be the champion now, but come time for you to jump ship, you aren't going to be, I promise you" Zybsko looked angry at the traitor Christian. "So Paul has convinced me to make this a handicap five on three, with Test and Mike Knox on the team of America's Most Wanted and Big Show, Now let's start the match" The crowd and the wrestlers were stunned.

!i!

The match was as the five men kept alternating and stumping any fight backs out, but one thing they didn't count on was the HARDCORE Champ, Abyss looking for revenge on Show. As this was happening the ref was distracted by Monty Brown charging the ring screaming about him being the future of ECW. With the odds now evened Test and Knox were taken out by RVD and AJ, while James Storm went to take out 'The Alpha Male' and Chris Harris went to knock off Abyss, leaving Big Show to be cracked over the head with the TV title when the Ref was distracted ewith the chaos and then counted the win for Christian, Styles and Van Dam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Team No1 contender match ,, Hernandez + Homicide (LAX) Vs Gangrel + Vampiro Vs New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg + Bad Ass Billy Gunn) Vs Ken Kennedy + 'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown ,, Billy Gunn pinned Homicide

CM Punk Vs Chris Sabin ,, CM punk won

Hardcore title ,, Abyss Vs Rhyno Vs Sabu Vs Raven ,, Abyss Pins Raven

Jeff Jarrett Vs Sandman ,, Sandman won DQ

Handicap 5 - 3 ,, Big Show, Test, Knox, James Storm, Chris Harris Vs RVD, AJ

Styles, Christian ,, Christian pinned Show


	6. Chapter 6

12th December ECW

Eight man tag ,, Sandman, Balls Mahoney, Tommy dreamer, Brooklyn Brawler Vs Gangrel + Vampiro + Kevin Thorn + Shannon Moore

Pepsi Challenge ,, CM Punk Vs FBI (Choice) Vs Team Canada (Choice) Vs Spirit Squad (Choice)

Special Referee ,, (Zybsko Choice) Vs (Heyman Choice) (Ref) Ken Kennedy

Hardcore rematch ,, Abyss Vs Sabu Vs Rhyno Vs Raven

Extreme rulez ,, Christian Vs RVD Vs AJ Styles

""""""""""""""""""""""

Jeff Jarrett accompanied his little army down to the ring for there match against the ECW Originals.

!i!

Jarrett vampire themed army was working on Sandman using quick tags and leaving Shannon Moore nice and fresh, but Sandman was able to kick out of a Floatover suplex from Gangrel, he then did a northern lights suplex to the Vampire to the dismay of Kevin Thorns girlfriend, Ariel, dismay. He was then able to get a tag to Balls.

It turned into a brawl as the Brooklyn Brawler and Tommy dreamer came to attack the interfering Thorn and Vampiro which spilled to the outside, Shannon Moore then attacks the still down Sandman. This distracted the referee allowing Ariel with Thorns cane to attack Balls who was beating on Gangrel, but was stopped by Rebecca who was wielding the ECW chair who then chased Ariel through the crowd. Mahoney then turned to see here they had gone and got smashed by Jeff's guitar, as Balls stumbled and got caught in the impaler DDT by Gangrel who then got the pin.

""

CM Punk gave out a challenge to the Survivor Series hopefuls to nominate one member of each team to a four way dance.

CM was down waiting as Trinity came out and announced her man….Little Guido.

Coach Scott D'Amore came out next to announce that Team Canda's choice was their

captain, Petey Williams.

The next to one to come out was a surprise as Christie Hemme in her own Cheer leader out fit was bouncing around with her pom-poms and introduced the Spirit squad choice of Nicky aka Nick Nemeth.

!i!

It turned out to be a triple team as Nicky went to suplex Punk who was caught by Petey and then was Senton Splashed by Little Guido off the top rope.

Petey then grabbed The FBI man and delivered The Canadian Destroyer to him but before he could get the cover Nicky had tossed him out of the ring, But the cheerleader turned right into a victory roll by CM Punk who then turned it into the Anaconda Vice Grip to which Nicky Nemeth tapped to the dismay of the Spirit Squads new manager….Christie Hemme.

""

Paul Heyman was the first one out and was announced by Ken Kennedy who was in the Referee jersey. He then gave Kennedy a card and he preceded to announce that the ECW messiah had chosen the future of ECW who was Mike Knox and he came out to a few boo's.

Larry Zybsko then came out and gave his card to Kennedy but he shook his head and gave his own microphone to Larry who then announced that Monty Brown was his choice, who had a mix reaction.

Before they was able to get started, Vince McMahon came out and announce that his choice is entered into the match and that his choice was Elijah Burke.

!i!

The match was a good one and it ended quite controversially when Knox reversed a whip from Elijah Burke then followed it up with clothesline into a bulldog, but as he

got up he was pounced nearly through the turnbuckle as The Alpha Male attacked. When he pinned him though Kennedy refused to count and as Monty Brown went face to face with him he got caught with a super kick Burke who then made the cover and got a fair count to pick up the win.

""

This rematch from last week was a bit weird as Sabu never actually turned up for the match leaving Rhyno and Raven to battle Monster Abyss for the title but after about five minutes of the match Raven hits Rhyno with the chair and then Abyss but when he threw the chair down to make the cover Big Show grabbed him by the foot and dragged him out and show stoppered him through the announcer table, he then hit Rhyno with Abyss' chain allowing the Monster to win.

""

The main event was a spectacle to say the least, over the last few weeks, AJ Styles has become more extreme so this was now a second nature for him while RVD was right at home. Christian was a bit annoyed at being punished for stating the obvious.

!i!

After a bloody match where anyone could of grabbed it, RVD clinched it when he Vadaminator'ed Christian with a chair, after Christian drove Styles head through a table with his umprettier. RVD then ascended the ladder for a double five star frog splash.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Eight man tag ,, Sandman, Balls Mahoney, Tommy dreamer, Brooklyn Brawler Vs Gangrel + Vampiro + Kevin Thorn + Shannon Moore ,, Gangrel pinned Balls

Pepsi Challenge ,, CM Punk Vs Little Guido Vs Petey Williams Vs Nicky Nemeth (Spirit Squad) ,, CM punk won Nicky Tapped

Special Referee ,, Monty Brown (Zybsko) Vs Mike Knox (Heyman) Vs Elijah Burke (McMahon) (Ref) Kennedy ,, Burke Pins Knox

Hardcore rematch ,, Abyss Vs Sabu Vs Rhyno Vs Raven ,, Abyss pin Rhyno

Extreme rulez ,, Christian Vs RVD Vs AJ Styles ,, RVD pinned AJ


	7. Chapter 7

19th December 2006 ECW

TV title,, Christian Vs Abyss

Inter gender tag ,, Tiger Jeet Singh + Christy Hemme Vs Scott D'Amore + Trinity

CM Punk Vs Senshi

Handicap Match ,, 'Alpha Male' Monty Brown Vs Ken Kennedy + Elijah Burke

Triple Tag Team Cage ,, Gangrel, Vampiro + Kevin Thorn Vs RVD, Styles + Sting

""""""""""""""""""

The Smackdown bound Christian came out for his match against the Monster Abyss, The Hardcore Champion who seems to be angry for what the Big Show did to him last week which appears to be all too perfect for Paul Heyman who wants to punish the turncoat Television champion. And just for good measure Paul came out before abyss and announced it to be an Extreme Rulez match.

!i!

Christian showed why he is the champion by keeping with Abyss but Abyss is a champion himself and a champion of hardcore, so he was a bit outmatched and was been toyed with after Abyss reversed the unprettier by throwing him off the ring ropes and giving him a big boot. The Monster Abyss then preceded to batter him with trash cans, stop signs, Singapore canes, a steel chair, a mop and finally two tables. Christian was bleeding and broken in the middle of the ring with broken table all around him, while performing such devastating punishment Abyss was calling out the Big Show stating that this would happen to him as well.

Abyss then chokeslammed the TV champion then black hole slammed him but didn't pin him since Paul Heyman came out taunting Christian, he was accompanied by Mike Knox and Test who then started to kick it into the former TNA heavyweight champion.

Suddenly Gangrel came out from nowhere to and distracted Heyman and his two goons, while Vampiro and Thorn Con-chair-to Abyss and when Test and Knox turned they was delivered a chair shot as well. Gangrel then dragged out Heyman and through him to the floor, he, Vampiro and Thorn then hissed at the ECW GM who ran off. Abyss started to get up but before the three vampiric ones could enter the ring Jeff Jarrett stormed down and ordered them away which they complied to leaving a steaming abyss staring at them.

As he turned Christian wrapped Abysss' own chain around his neck and preceded to choke the life out of him to get the win and retain his title.

""

This match was for the selected managers of the Extreme Survivor series teams.

Christie Hemme came bouncing out of the entrance ramp accompanied by Kenny Dykstra as she was representing the spirit squad in the prelude to survivor series. Next came out her partner Tiger Jeet Singh representing the Arab-American Alliance accompanied by his son Tiger Ali Singh.

Their opponents came down first in the form of Trinity with Little Guido as the chosen manager for the FBI. Her partner was Coach Scott D'Amore who brought with him his muscle man A-1.

!i!

The match was kind of slow when the men were wrestling because they were both slow mat wrestlers not quick and athletic. The women got tagged in once but it turned into a cat fight and the men took over again.

It wasn't long though before Trinity got back involved when she fiddled with her bra strap almost exposing her self giving the two men in the ring reason enough to stop, but this made Christy mad and she charged at Trinity and knocked her off the apron sending her crashing into A-1 who managed to catch her, this made Little Guido a little jealous and everyone could see it as they started arguing distracting the referee as Tiger Jeet Singh tried to calm Christy down by picking her up and putting her in the corner, during the process though he managed a quick fondle of her assets. She almost went as red as her hair and slapped him as hard as she could giving the Canadian coach long enough to slam him to the floor and locking in the Sharpshooter.

Kenny went over to Christy to calm her down while the referee was still dealing with the argument between Trinity and little Guido as she didn't mind being rescued by A-1 but Little Guido did. This gave Tiger Ali to help his dad and drag him over to the ropes much to the disgruntlement of Coach Scott, The ref turned around to see Tiger Jeet grab the ropes so he ordered the submission to break. Kenny then went to have a word with the cheating Tiger Ali who struck him which lead to those two fighting.

With Trinity back in the ring Christie took a run at her then stepped on Trinity's thigh and executed a moonsault dropkick knocking the Full Blooded Italian down but winded her self as she landed. Coach Scott went over to the downed Trinity to help her up but Guido thought that it was too much of a grope and tried to get into the ring, But D'Amore ordered A-1 to stop him which started a brawl between those two.

Vito and Johnny 'The Bull' Stamboli came charging down and started double teaming A-1, this led to Robert Roode, Eric Young and Petey Williams to enter the fray. Nicky, Mikey, Mitch and Johnny from the spirit squad came pouring down shortly followed by Hassan and Davari.

Within minutes the ring was flooded with bodies; Robert Roode was taking it to Vito, The Bull was stomping on A-1, Petey Williams and Little Guido was exchanging blows, Scott D'Amore was holding Kenny Dykstra as Eric Young brutalised him. The rest of the Spirit Squad was taking on Hassan in a beat down style. Davari and Tiger Ali Singh went up to the top of the ramp and started callling out to the back.

Kahli then emerged and slowly stalked the ring, then attacked. The four spirit squad members backed off Hassan slowly but everyone else was still oblivious, Johnny was unluckily the closest to the Punjabi Giant as he caught a big headbutt. Mitch then pushed Nicky into Kahli who then just gorilla slammed him to the outside, Mitch then pushed Mikey into Kahli but he just big booted the oncoming cheerleader. Mikey tried to run but Kahli got him by his jogging bottoms turned him around then gave him an overhead chop.

Kahli then turned around to see Robert Roode and Eric Young go to double team him but he just big back body dropped them both. He turned back around to see Little Guido and Petey Williams run out of the ring. A cocky The Bull Stamboli backed into him by accident and when he turned around he got double handed chokeslammed in the center of the ring.

The Arab American Alliance stood tall in the ring except a beaten Hassan and a tired Jeet Singh.

""

Senshi was probably the best competition for CM punk so far but he fell just like the others. As CM Punk celebrated Senshi stood at the top of the ramp with Sharkboy, Sanjay Dutt and Chris Sabin all next to him. Christopher Daniels stood in the middle of them. "Next week you face me" the crowd roared. "And you will lose"

""

This is the second wrestling match of the night which Paul Heyman set up as revenge on some one for. Being the two ECW future wars representatives attacking the Alpha Male who tried to represent RAW. Monty Brown did put up a good fight but the two of them were just overwhelming. This didn't seem to matter though when Smackdown Representative MVP came out smiling, which distracted Kennedy who slid out of the ring and squared up to MVP ready to defend his claim to being the future of WWE. Elijah was also distracted which gave Monty enough time to pounce nearly through the man to get the win.

The Alpha Male Monty Brown celebrated but not for long as Test and Mike Knox came down and tried to sort him out for Heyman, but Monty tried to fight back but when he bounced off the ropes for the Pounce he got caught in an Atomic drop by Knox then finished off with the big boot by Test.

They tossed him out of the ring and started to taunt him which didn't last very long as Shelton Benjamin Superkicked Test and Orlando Jordan proved he still has boxing skills by dodging Knox then delivering two quick left jabs and a big right hook knocking the man out and out of the ring. Shelton and Orlando were staring at each other for a while then MVP attacked Benjamin from behind and Kennedy attacked Jordan, Elijah went to get back involved but Maven attacked him from behind creating a future brawl.

As all hell broke loose MVP clotheslined Orlando Jordan out of the ring but as MVP taunted his Smackdown nemesis Elijah Burke ran and drove both of his knees into his back and knocked him out of the ring, And as the man before him Elijah taunted and got caught in Mavens back cracker. Shelton went for a T-Bone suplex on Kennedy but he put his leg up and blocked it reversing it so he tossed him over the top tope rope.

Kennedy then turned into Maven but kicked him first then delivered a huge gutwrench powerbomb on the Tough Enough winner, To clear the ring and be left standing.

""

The AJ, RVD and Sting were the first ones in the ring and they awaited the entrance of Jeff Jarretts vampiric army. Knox and test followed them down but Jeff and Shannon stopped them from having a worse night. When the three vampires were in though Test and Knox pushed past and entered the ring to stare at Jarretts army, Jeff himself grabbed his guitar and put himself between his army and Heymans.

Jarrett then turned and broke his instrument over Strings head who stumbled back on the ropes leaving himself open for a low blow off Shannon Moore, Test followed suit and big booted AJ Styles while RVD tried to spin heel kick Knox who caught him and reversed it into a spin out powerbomb.

Jarrett then left followed by Shannon, Test and Knox soon after the Cage was lowered and The three vampires attacked the three downed Extremists. The structure itself was used as a weapon, probably learned from RAWs cage match the other week, but soon AJ, Styles and RVD 'The Dream Team' started to fight back and gather there own attacks on the easily outclassed Jarrett's men.

Vampiro was the first out of the six men to be busted open when he was climbing the turnbuckle and Sting stopped him and slammed him into the chain link wall, which was followed by RVD spin heel-kicking him in the back into the steel stud joining the cage together, which was then followed by AJ grating his face against the cage. Vampiro looked like a mess when he cowered at the ring post covering his wounded face.

But with all three of the Dream Team distracted Gangrel had attempted to climb the cage but the quick as you like RVD soon caught which seemed to be exactly what Gangrel wanted who then Impaler DDT him off the tope of the cage to the floor causing a gash to appear on his forehead. AJ would of helped but went after a recovering Thorn but what he didn't see was Ariel slip him his cane which then ended up in his face popping Styles' nose.

Kevin went to use it on Sting who ducked then tripped him and locked in the Scorpion Deathlock. Gangrel went to intervene but sting broke the lock ducked underneath him and delivered the Scorpion death drop to the Former Brood member. Sting then crow called to the sky and launched himself in a Stinger Splash on the cowering Vampiro. Vampiro then rolled out of the way and Sting connected with the ring post knocking himself out.

Kevin Thorn was then the first up but was swiftly cut down by a Stlyes Clash form AJ who then rolled out of the way as RVD mounted the ropes and then after the crowd roared turned around and mounted the cage beam and then delivered the five star frog splash to Thorn incapacitating them both. Styles then went attack Vampiro but Gangrel attacked him from behind and applied the holding vertical suplex and while holding Vampiro electric chair dropped the both of them.

Gangrel floated over into the pin before he landed to collect the pinfall. As the cage lifted up Jarrett, Shannon, Test and Mike Knox all returned to finish them off before survivor series. Jeff and Vampiro were taking out Sting while Gangrel and Thorn were taking apart Styles as Test and Knox were muscling around RVD.

Christian then ran down to the ring but Gangrel stopped him before he could get to Test and Knox. He then looked at the crowd smiled evilly and hugged Gangrel who hugged back, during the hug though Christian dropped down and low blowed his former mentor Gangrel, he then preceded to elbow Thorn in the still aching ribs after the frog splash and knocked down Vampiro by punching his bloody face. He went after Jarrett next who backed down and hid behind Shannon Moore but Christian was attacked by Knox from behind who turned him around for a big boot to knock the TV champion down.

Jeff Jarrett then ordered the Cage to be lowered again to stop interruptions but that idea was tossed out of the window as 'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown was atop of the lowered cage and with out any one noticing the cage stopped at the ring and then Monty pounced off the top of the cage pulverising Shannon who happened to be the nearest. It didn't seem to be the best idea though as he was set upon by five men brutally beating him down with no way to counter.

The cage was then lifted up a bit to let Test and Mike Knox out but as they got half way up the ramp, the Big Show's music hit and he came sauntering down the ramp he went to high five test and Knox but quickly superkicked Knox and grabbed Test and preceded to throw him up to hit his head off the bottom of the cage.

Jeff Jarrett then ordered for the cage to be lowered again, this didn't stop Show though as he grabbed the cage wall panel and ripped it off its holdings and tossing it on top of Test and Knox. Big Show then went over the top rope to stalk Jarrett in the ring who went to run away but was still caged in. Vampiro was the closest to Big Show and he got multiple head buts off the giant who then slammed his head up the cage knocking the bloodied wrestler unconscious, Thorn was the next one at him but he was quietly put down with a headbutt then he was thrown into the corner and given a big thump on his hurt ribs, Show then grabbed him and roughly threw back first up the cage. As he went after Kevin again Gangrel jumped on his back but Show reversed it into a gorilla press slam and threw him into the cage wall which broke and landed ontop of the other panel making the whole side of the entrance ramp side gone. Big Show then grabbed the leg of Jeff Jarrett who was half way up the other side of the cage, Show dragged him back down and then put him to sleep with the ShowStopper.

Big Show then walked out of the arena to end ECW's night.

""""""""""""""""""

TV title Extreme Rulez,, Christian Vs Abyss ,, Christian won

Inter gender tag ,, Tiger Jeet Singh + Christy Hemme Vs Scott D'Amore + Trinity ,, No Contest

CM Punk Vs Senshi ,, CM punk won Senshi Tapped

Handicap Match ,, 'Alpha Male' Monty Brown Vs Ken Kennedy + Elijah Burke ,, Alpha Male Pins Burke

Triple Tag Team Cage ,, Gangrel, Vampiro + Kevin Thorn Vs RVD, Styles + Sting ,, Gangrel pin Styles.tyles ,, RVD pinned AJ


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday 28th December ECW Special

Future Wars single,, Elijah Burke Vs Orlando Jordan

4-way tag team match ,, Kahli + Tiger Ali Singh Vs A-1 + Robert Roode Vs Johnny 'The Bull' Stamboli + Vito Vs Kenny Dykstra + Mikey Brendli

CM Punk Vs 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels

T.V. Title Handicap Match ,, Christian Vs Test + Mike Knox

AJ Styles Vs RVD

"""""""""""""""

Kennedy…Kennedy came down the ramp first with a steel chair in hand and placed himself a seat at the end of the ramp to get a good view of the ring. Next out was Elijah Burke who was applauded by Kennedy which prompted Burke to applaud him back. When Elijah was in the ring Orlando Jordan came down the ramp who was also applauded by Kennedy but Orlando just shrugged it off and remained focused on the inter-brand match.

!i!

Burke and Orlando are both evenly matched with both having amateur boxing background and both athletic wrestlers. So it was all down to who would make the first mistake and who would be first to capitalise.

Burke pulled out a few good moves such as a high air stinger splash, also a devastating high angle spinning sitdown spinebuster which got a two count, a turnbuckle handstand into an elbow drop onto Orlando who was underneath the turnbuckle. He even got in a sweeping STO on him but couldn't quite get a three count.

Jordan was able to throw some of his moves into the mix as well, As he caught Elijah with a leg drop bulldog earning himself the near fall, he also got him with a shoulder jaw breaker and the last call slam but when he did a inverted facelock neckbreaker slam alas the three count eluded him again.

The match got interesting when the started doing a boxing exchange of body blows which seemed to be making their stamina down low but then Elijah underhandedly in the rules of boxing kicked him, but since they are meant to be wrestling so the referee allowed it, Burke then slammed Jordan into the corner and then whipped him into the opposite corner face first. Elijah then took a run and went for a double knee attack on Orlando but Orlando ducked leaving Elijah crashed into the turnbuckle. Jordan then took advantage of the winded Burke and hit the 'Orlando Magic' brainbuster, to get the win. Orlando was celebrating as Kennedy got in the ring to congratulate him but then swung his chair which had ECW sprayed on it knocking out the victor with it. Burke slowly got up only to get knocked down by Kennedy who was taunting everyone claiming he is the future of WWE and ECW.

""

The first one team out was Tiger Ali Singh and The Great Kahli accompanied by Tiger Jeet Singh. Coach Scott D'Amore was next out to present the enforcer team of Robert Roode and A-1. FBI came out as the combination of Vito and Johnny 'The Bull' Stamboli with Trinity alongside. Kenny and Mikey were the ones who was being cheered on by Christy Hemme.

Just as Kenny and Tiger Ali were about to get under way when Larry Zybsko came out and ordered that no one was allowed to be ringside and ejected the managers and coaches to the back stage and the match got underway under the pretence it would be clean.

!i!

Kenny was one step ahead of Tiger Ali Singh until Tiget caught him with a knee to the stomach which allowed Ali to tag in Roode who was to fresh for Kenny who tagged in The Bull where the match up was even for a bit until Stamboli tagged in Vito leading to A-1 interrupting a count on Roode which ended up in a run of quick tags to run Vito down, from Roode to A-1, then back to Roode, who tagged in Kenny, Kenny to Singh, to Kenny, Then to Mikey, to A-1, then Roode came back in and tagged in Mikey, Mikey brought Kenny in who tagged in the large Kahli, but he was ordered by Tiger Ali to tag Singh himself in.

Singh then worked on Vito for a bit until Stamboli finally had enough hit Singh which allowed Vito to make a tag but it wasn't to Stamboli it was to Kahli. Unknowing at what to do A-1, Stamboli and Mikey all attack Kahli followed by Roode and Vito. They all swarmed on him Ali Singh didn't know what to do and missed the blind tag of Kenny in for Kahli as the six of them fell over the rope.

The confused Tiger Ali walked towards the fallen Kahli but was hit by Kenny doing a flipping seated senton reminiscent of the Molly go Round, this lead to The Arab Alliance losing to the Spirit Squad who now gained the momentum heading into survivor series.

Kenny turned around to celebrate only to see Mikey get Gorilla press slammed back into the ring and as he looked around Roode, A-1, The Bull and Vito were all strewn around the arena floor where kahli had discarded them. Kahli then grabbed the top rope and stepped over it but Kenny didn't hang around as he grabbed Mikey and ran.

""

Paul Heyman came down the ramp smiling. "The main event is the blockbuster match between RVD, Rob Van Dam and 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles" The crowd cheered. "But I want one of those bastards leaving in an ambulance." Heyman growled as the crowd booed him. "So the main event is an Ambulance match." He let out an evil smile as the announcement had mixed reactions.

""

CM Punk was in the ring awaiting 'The Fallen Angel' but four other wrestlers came out first. Senshi, Chris Sabin, Shark Boy and Sonjay Dutt they surrounded the ring in. "These are the Lumberjacks for our match" Chris Daniels laughed

!i!

The match started off with Daniels doing the majority of the attacking with his Top Rope Sidewalk slam, his Enziguri, his Death Valley driver and he even connected with his fallen from Grace but was still unable to pin him. He even used the lumberjacks repeatedly against him to wear him down but when Senshi and Sonjay Dutt used their lumberjack abilities when Daniels rolled out of the ring after a tornado DDT off Punk required him to take a breather.

When he got rolled back by Sonjay and Senshi he was caught in the anaconda vice by Punk and was forced to tap out. CM punk left celebrating very little while shrugging off the death stares if the other ECW competitors.

""

Christian looked a bit reluctant as he gave the referee his title as if he wouldn't see it again. Test and Mike Knox then came storming out and Christian hoped he could fend them off.

!i!

Knox stayed in the corner for most of the match making it a fair one on one match which made Christian forget about him when he connected with his Umprettier on Test after a brutal encounter with him. Knox interfered and easily batted around the now tired wrestler, Knox whipped him off the ropes and as Christian went for a cross body Knox caught him and did a Fallaway slam winding the champ. The referee was trying to make Mike leave and as he tried to protest he had an idea and dragged the groggy body of Test to the ropes, stepped onto the apron leant down and tagged himself in, then went back after Christian who was now kneeling.

Knox caught him with a sharp kick to the face followed up by him lifting up the T.V. Champ and giving him a head butt. Knox then went to whip him off the ropes but he stuck his knee out catching Christian, he then whipped him again and this time he let him run through until Mike stepped in and elevated him as high as a flap jack and then let christian fall onto his knee. Christian bounces off the knee in pain and turns mid air straight into a big boot by Test.

Knox then goes for the pin but Test yanks him off and goes for one himself but Knox stops him, they go to argue but the ref is adamant that knox is the legal man and Test must leave, As the ref struggles to contain 'the Impact Player' Knox turns right into 'The Pounce' from 'The Alpha Male' who then rolls out of the ring and creeps around the corner to where Test is now on the apron letting the ref see Christian crawl towards Knox. Monty Brown sneaks behind test then call to him as he runs up the steel steps then pounces Test off the apron, Taking both men crashing to the floor for a sleep.

Knox is up by the time Christian gets to him but is facing the wrong way so he is in trouble as he Christian attempts the Unprettier, As he struggles though Christian knee's him in the kidneys then goes for a reverse DDT in which he sticks his knee out to knock Knox unconscious and retain the T.V. title for the last time on ECW.

""

AJ Styles comes out cautiously inspecting the parked Ambulance next to the entrance ramp. This is his moment to beat one of the best superstars in the ECW locker room Rob Van Dam.

Van Dam comes out almost oblivious to the Ambulance and the dangers this match entails.

!i!

The match started between the two in the ring and each other showing phenomenal athleticism reminding the crowd of their first match after the merger but as the match went to the outside they started using weapons which are legal in the Ambulance match.

RVD hit a few good moves like the Van Daminator, Rolling thunder and several kicks and flips. AJ only responded with one move which pleased the fans as it looked like he was choking under the pressure.

It was his moonsault into a DDT onto RVD which got the crowd going but as he lifted up Van Dam it was reversed and AJ was up on RVD's shoulders and then RVD did a summersault to wind the phenomenal one, Rob the climbed the onto the crowds barricade and five star frog splashed him.

RVD then opened the back doors of the Ambulance and rolled AJ in, shut the doors then lent back against the cool metal, after the referee held up his arm he turned around to let AJ out of the Ambulance but the door wouldn't let him.

Mike Knox's music then came on and the man himself ran towards RVD who got the door open just in time as he slammed it against the oncoming Knox. Van Dam then stepped into the Ambulance to get AJ but was big booted straight out by Test, Test then held RVD as Knox opened the other door and slammed it onto Mr Tuesday Night. Knox then went inside and grabbed ahold of the stretcher which had Styles strapped to it, he then pushed it out ontop of RVD hurting both superstars, Test and Knox then Superplexed the RVD through the stretcher which had AJ on continuing their onslaught.

Knox then unstrapped Styles and slid him in ring as Test rolled Rob in. Knox then Atomic dropped AJ as Test big booted him, RVD was leaning on the turnbuckle which gave Test and idea in which he asked Knox to whip him into him but when Knox did Test reversed it sending Knox in for the high impact splash, Mike Knox then grabbed Van Dam by the back of his hair and charged towards Test who big booted the broken RVD.

Christian's music hit then The TV champ along with the Alpha male charged the ring going toe to toe with Test and Knox, even gaining the advantage until Gangrel came out and ordered Vampiro and Kevin Thorn to help Test and Knox. The arena went dark and a crow call came aloud and when the lights came back on Sting was standing over a now busted open Gangrel bat in hand, He swung at the nearest person being Vampiro straight in the ribs and sent him crashing to the floor, Knox was next to feel Sting's bat around his back. Thorn then swung his cane at Sting who swung his own bat disarming both of them, Sting then tripped him over and went for the Scorpion death lock which was stopped by the incoming boot of Test but sting rolled underneath it picking up his discarded bat then smashing it down on Test's foot dropping him to the floor.

Sting then focused once again on Thorn but as he swung back his bat Shannon Moore caught the bat a took it off him, As Sting turned he saw a guitar coming for him but the icon caught it swung it around revealing the attackers back and kicked him in the ass knocking Jeff Jarrett over. Test then clubbed him from behind which turned into a brawl which led them to the outside, Shannon then went to hit the rising Alpha Male with Stings bat as punishment for last week but Chrsitian wrapped Thorn's cane around Shannons back making him drop the bat Christian then clotheslined him over the ropes and followed him, Gangrel then went for the Impaler DDT on Monty Brown who used his strength to plonk him over the ropes but Gangrel used his experience to bring him over with him which turned into a brawl between the two of them, Thorn the went over to AJ Styles who out of no where nipped up but not onto his feet onto Torns shoulders and executed a hurricanrana out of the ring to Kevin Thorn, When Vampiro grabbed RVD he didn't expect a monkey flip out of the ring which is what happened.

RVD was getting up slowly with the help of the ropes and just behind him was Jeff Jarrett poised and ready with his guitar to take out the ECW legend and just behind him was AJ Styles who was getting up with help from Stings baseball bat. As Jeff Jarrett took his wind up with his guitar, now that RVD was standing, AJ lifted the bat as to hit him but didn't leaving RVD do turn straight into a guitar shot.

AJ then dropped the bat and rolled out of the ring walking up the ramp and out of the arena, Sting tried to get back in the ring to attack Jarrett but Knox knocked him down which led to Shannon Moore, Vampiro, Gangrel, Kevin Thorn and Jarret all stomping on him. When Monty Brown tried to get back in he was Atomic dropped and Big booted for his troubles which led to Christian pulling AJ and Monty out of the ring and retreating with them leaving Jarrett to break the wood of Stings bat off his head knocking sting out of the ring.

"""""""""""""""

Future Wars single,, Elijah Burke Vs Orlando Jordan ,, Orlando won

4 way tag team match ,, Kahli + Tiger Ali Singh Vs A-1 + Robert Roode Vs Johnny 'The Bull' Stamboli + Vito Vs Kenny Dykstra + Mikey Brendli ,, Kenny Pin Tiger Ali Singh.

Lumberjack Match ,, CM Punk Vs 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels ,, CM punk won Chris Daniels Tapped

T.V. Title Handicap Match ,, Christian Vs Test + Mike Knox ,, Christian Pins Knox

Ambulance match ,, AJ Styles Vs RVD ,, RVD won


End file.
